The Demon's Brother
by TheHelplessDemon
Summary: Conor Balor, better known as Liam Devitt, is the little brother of Finn Balor. After being rejected by multiple wrestling companies, Liam moves to Boston, MA, and meets Mercedes Varnado, better known as Sasha Banks. However, after 2 years of being away from each other, does Sasha still have feelings for him? And does Liam have feelings for her or has he moved on from the past?
1. Part 1 of Prologue

NAME: Liam Devitt

Age: 28

Ring-Name: Conor Balor

From: Bray, Republic of Ireland

Height: 6'2

Weight: 203

Eye Color: Green

Nationality: Irish

Trained by: Finn Balor and Finlay

Friends: Sami Zayn, Becky Lynch, Finn Balor, Dean Ambrose, Bayley, Carmella, Big Cass, and Enzo Amore.

Enemies: Kevin Owens, Sheamus, Seth Rollins, Rusev, Simon Gotch, and Aiden English.

Love Interest: Sasha Banks

Best Friend: Becky Lynch

Signature: Balor Launch (Flying Crossbody from the top rope.)

Finisher: Balor Bomb (Sunset Flip Powerbomb from the top rope)

Appearance: Long black hair going down to his shoulders. Outside the ring, his hair is in a giant man bun. Liam has a heavy stubble, similar to Dean Ambrose. Instead of it being brown, his hair color is dark black.

Entrance Music: One by Metallica

Wrestling Career: At only 14, Liam started wrestling. Liam was trained by Finlay for 4 grueling months in London and Blackpool before going back to Dublin. In July of 2002, he joined NWA Ireland after a month.

At NWA Ireland, he was trained by his brother for 2 months. And then, she joined. Rebecca Quin. Liam's best friend and his protégé, along with Fergal. Fergal taught her simple moves, but Liam taught her a lot.

For months, the two trained together. Liam and Fergal would help her out if she did something wrong. If Fergal was sick, Liam would take over the school and train Rebecca all day. She messed up, but it was ok.

Once Rebecca started wrestling, she got better. Eventually, she said goodbye to Fergal and Liam and left. When she left, Fergal and Liam knew they did something right. The two brothers laughed and carried on.

In 2007, Liam was in a car accident with his friends. At the time, Liam had signed with ROH with his close friend, CM Punk, who was in the car, along with Colt Cabana. The two were okay, but Liam broke his leg.

Due to Liam being inactive for a year, ROH fired him. They weren't aware of his car accident and thought he was choosing not to go to work. However, that wasn't the case. ROH thought he was fucking terrible!

2 years later, Liam moved to Boston, Massachusetts. There, he met Mercedes Varnado, better known as Sasha Banks. The two were neighbors and became friends after talking about their family. He fell in love.

In 2011, Liam signed a contract with Chaotic Wrestling. During that time, he was training Mercedes to be better. Each night, the two would train together. Liam pushed her to the limit, but Mercedes didn't care.

For 2 years, he wrestled in Chaotic Wrestling. Liam won the CW Heavyweight Championship 3 times, but lost it, ending his reign at 235 days. 2013 was a good year for him, but Mercedes was gone. She left him.

However, hope wasn't lost. In August of 2014, Liam got a phone call from Vince McMahon. He was going to be signed and performing under the ring name Conor Balor, being Finn Balor's brother. Liam said yes.

Little did he know, Mercedes and Rebecca were in WWE. Liam was aware that Fergal was in the WWE at the moment, but had no idea Mercedes or Rebecca were in the WWE. The two women didn't know also.

When Liam arrived at the arena, Fergal hugged him tightly. Apparently, he had gotten the news of Liam being in the WWE. However, Fergal had a surprise for him and two other people. He was planning it out.

-August 10, 2014-

Fergal smirked as he saw his younger brother's car pull up. He had a surprise for his brother and wanted it to be great. Fergal's plan was to blindfold his baby brother and reunite him with the people he trained.

Liam stepped out of the car and saw his older brother Fergal. The younger Devitt brother walked to him slowly, taking his time. Apparently, Liam's leg was still healing.

Fergal would never forget that damn day.

"Hey, Fergal!" Liam shouted, his thick Irish accent startling Fergal. The older Devitt brother walked up to Liam and hugged him tightly. Liam dropped his suitcase and hugged Fergal back tightly, trying not to cry.

"I missed ya, little brother." Fergal whispered in Liam's ear, his voice cracking. Liam sniffled and began to cry quietly in his brother's shoulder. Fergal couldn't hold his tears back and started crying quietly as well.

"Fergal?" Liam knew that voice by heart. Rebecca Quin, who was his protégé, was in WWE?! Liam knew it was Rebecca because he remembered her voice and face by heart. The two had been friends for years.

Fergal released the hug and looked at Rebecca with a smile. "Someone's here to see you, Rebecca. OK?"

"O-okay. Who is it?" Rebecca sounded excited, but very nervous. Was Fergal messing around with her?

"Rebecca. Nice to see ya again." Rebecca gasped as she saw Liam walk up next to Fergal.

"Li-Liam?" Rebecca was in shock. Was this a dream or was he actually here with her right now?

"Told you I'd come back." Liam replied, opening his arms. Rebecca ran into his arms and started to bawl.

"I missed you..." Rebecca bawled loudly. "I remember the day of the crash and I visited you in the-"

"No, don't think about that." Liam took Rebecca in his arms and lifted her up. "I'm here with you, okay?"

"I know that, but you nearly died that day," Rebecca paused, starting to cry again. "Liam, you're my best friend. You've been my best friend for 12 years and if I lost you, I would be lost. I would….fall down, ok?"

"I know, Rebecca. I know." Liam released her from the hug and stared in her eyes. "You're my bestie and I wouldn't trade you for the world. It sounds cheesy, but I care about you, lass. And I'm not leaving you."

"Does that mean you're going to be in NXT?" Liam nodded, smiling at Rebecca. She squealed, excited. It was the best day ever. First, her best friend came back, and now, he's going to be in NXT with her. Best. Day. Ever.

"Alright, I hate to break up this reunion, but I need to see Mr. Devitt." Triple H walked up to the three, a smile on his face. Did he actually walk out of his office and into the parking lot to grab Liam?

"Okay. C'mon, Rebecca." Fergal wrapped his arm around Rebecca's waist and walked away. Liam sighed.

"Problem, kid?" Triple H asked, raising his eyebrow. Liam smiled, playing it off. Nothing was wrong at all.

At least for now.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to the prologue/introduction of Liam Devitt, also known as Conor Balor. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you guys enjoy. I placed some of the prologue in here, but it is NOT the end of the prologue. The prologue has one more chapter and then the actual story will start. This story is a pre-sequel to a story I will write after this story. Yes, a sequel will be written. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to "The Demon's Brother" I hope you all enjoy this story.

One more thing, this story will be August 2014 to October 2015. Basically, the next story starts in 2016. Anyways, a little spoiler for the next chapter. Mercedes and Liam will reunite after 2 years. And yes, it will be very emotional. If you didn't know, Liam actually trained Mercedes for sometime. Anyways, thanks for reading, guys!


	2. Part 2 of Prologue

Liam walked backstage, thinking about Rebecca and Fergal. Why the fuck didn't Fergal tell him that they were dating? Liam had no problem with it, but usually, his brother didn't hide stuff from him. Why now?

"Hey, kid." Triple H's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "You okay? You seem very quiet right now."

"I'm alright. Just thinking about stuff." Liam replied, putting on a fake smile. Liam felt really bad for lying, but would apologize later. Right now, he just wanted to get this meeting out of the way before he lost it.

"Alright then." Triple H stopped walking and looked at Liam. "We're at my office. Go ahead and walk in."

The way Triple H said it gave Liam chills. He sounded mischievous, but not in a good way. What was this?

As Liam placed his hand on the doorknob, Triple H touched his shoulder. He was trying to reassure Liam.

"Don't worry, kid. There's nothing in there that will hurt you." Liam nodded and opened the door slowly.

"Hey, Hunter. I was waiting for-" The person gasped as they noticed Liam in the doorway. Liam smiled as he noticed Mercedes Varnado, also known as Sasha Banks. His best friend and his crush were in NXT?

"Hey, Mercedes." Liam mumbled, walking into Triple H's office. Mercedes shook her head, upset. Did he even remember their friendship or their training together? And why did he give her a fake smile? Why?!

"You two know each other?" Triple H questioned as he walked into his office. Liam nodded, sitting down next to Mercedes. She looked at Liam in concern, but he didn't look back. Her best friend seemed upset.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing." Triple H sat down at his desk. "I got a storyline for you both. See, NXT fans love romance between other superstars, so we're placing you guys in a romantic storyline, alright?"

"Wait, what?" Mercedes asked, shocked by the reveal. Out of all things, a romantic storyline?! Fuck that.

"You heard me, Mercedes. I'm placing you guys in a romantic storyline. Is there a problem with THAT?!"

"No, sir. No problem at all." Mercedes replied, giving Triple H a fake smile. He smiled back and looked at Liam, who was sitting quietly. He didn't look angry or shocked at all, but inside, he felt upset and…angry.

"Liam, what do you think?" Triple H asked, curious of the young man's opinion. Liam looked up at Triple H, not sure what to say. He looked extremely nervous, which didn't surprise Mercedes. Liam was scared.

"I think it's a good idea, but it's a little early." Liam spoke his opinion to Triple H, who nodded. Mercedes was shocked that he actually spoke some fucking sense instead of ignoring her. Mercedes gave him that.

"I know, Mr. Devitt, but you have to realize something." Triple H leaned forward. "Nothing comes early."

"I understand that. I'll do my best to make sure this storyline works. Does it start next week or tonight?"

"Next week. Tonight, you're going to be performing at a house show. Is that okay with you, Mr. Devitt?"

"Aye. That's bloody amazing, sir. Conor Balor is coming to life tonight in Orlando. Thank you very much."

"No problem, Liam. And please, call me Paul. I hate it when people call me sir." Liam laughed quietly and stood up, shaking Triple H's hand. Mercedes stood up as well, upset and pissed off. What about her?

"Okay, Paul. Thank you for this opportunity. I guess I'll go meet some of the lads in this place. Bye, Paul."

"Bye, Liam." Triple H paused as he noticed Mercedes. "Bye, Mercedes." Mercedes smiled, but it wasn't a real smile. It was a sad smile that looked happy, but really wasn't. On the inside, she wanted to hurt him.

As Mercedes and Liam left Triple H's office, the two looked at each other. Liam looked at Mercedes for a minute and grabbed her hand. He squeezed her hand softly and released it for a moment before leaving.

"Liam!" Mercedes called out. He turned around and saw how broken she looked. The tears were flowing freely from her eyes, ruining her makeup. Something was wrong with Mercedes and it was all his FAULT.

"Yeah, Mer?" Liam asked, crossing his arms. Mercedes shook her head, but didn't turn away. Liam died a little inside when Mercedes stared into his eyes deeply, making him walk forward. How could he forget?

"Don't you remember me? I'm your best friend you trained and….now….you're throwing it ALL AWAY?!"

"You gotta understand something, Mer." Liam started, walking towards her. "I'm not throwing it away."

"Then why are you ignoring me, Liam? Huh?!" Mercedes demanded, tears streaming down her face. She felt so betrayed by her best friend right now. She actually thought he was fucking decent, but he wasn't.

"I'm not ignoring you, Mercedes." Liam retorted angrily. The two were close to each other and wouldn't stop moving until they reached each other. Liam didn't know what was wrong with Mercedes right now.

"You're lying. I saw how you were in that office with Paul." Mercedes argued, wiping her tears away. She was pissed off at Liam for ignoring her and Triple H for putting them in a romantic storyline. Why Liam?!

"Ah, that's a bunch of bloody bullshit and you know it, Mer." Liam argued back, getting annoyed quickly.

The two reached each other and then….it happened. Mercedes slapped Liam very hard, but he didn't fall down. Mercedes slapped him again, but this time, it was weak. This time, she punched him in the cheek.

"That will teach you a lesson to stay away from me! Don't fucking talk to me, Liam! You fucking got it?!"

"Mercedes, please. Listen to me." This time, Mercedes didn't try to hit Liam. "I'm your best friend, OK?"

"No, you're a fucking asshole." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I thought you were my best fucking friend!"

"At least I never left you like the others. Last time I checked, you left me. I never fucking left you, okay?"

"Goddammit, Liam…." Mercedes fell to the ground, sobbing loudly. Liam hugged Mercedes from behind.

"I'll always be your best friend, Mercedes." Liam whispered, holding her tightly. "I won't leave you, ok?"

Mercedes turned around, facing her best friend. This man was going to be her on-screen boyfriend for a few months, but she didn't have a problem with it. Well, with one thing. The two had to kiss every night.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Liam questioned, concern coming into his voice. Mercedes wanted Liam, but she couldn't get him until the storyline started. Mercedes wanted to kiss him so fucking badly.

"Nothing right now." Mercedes looked down and noticed Liam was still holding onto her, protecting her.

"You can let go now." Liam released Mercedes from the tight grip and stood up. Mercedes did the same.

"Sorry about that." Liam rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. Why did he have to be so damn hot?

"It's okay, Liam." Mercedes winked at him and walked away. Goddammit, why did Mercedes tease him?

"Man," Someone whistled. "She's a damn tease and a damn hottie." Liam turned around and saw a man with long brown hair, which was in a ponytail. The man looked 7 feet tall and looked like Liam a little bit.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Liam offered his hand. "Liam Devitt. I'm Fergal's younger brother. What's your name?"

"William Morrissey, but I like being called Bill." Bill shook his hand. "What's up with you and Mercedes?"

"Mercedes and I have been friends for 5 years, Bill." Liam paused. "And now, we're in a storyline, okay?"

"Storyline? A romantic storyline?" Liam nodded, making Bill groan. The NXT fans loved romance. Typical.

"Ah, of course. Look, if you want my advice, take it." Bill hesitated. Then, he said it. "Ask Mercedes out."

Oooh. A cliffhanger. So, what do you guys think? Should Liam ask Mercedes out or should he wait? What will Liam do in chapter one, named Love Me? Tell me your thoughts, guys! Will Liam listen to Bill or not?

One more thing. Thank you so much for the support. I love you guys so much! Your support keeps me going and I'm so happy you guys love this story already! Thank you so fucking much for the support!


	3. Part 1: Love Me

"Ah, of course. Look, if you want my advice, take it." Bill hesitated. Then, he said it. "Ask Mercedes out."

-Present Day-

Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac blared in Liam's ears. It had been a week since Mercedes and Liam talked and it was killing him. Tonight, he was making his televised NXT debut match against Tyler Breeze.

"You can go your own way, go your own way. You can call it another lonely day." Liam sang along, trying to take his mind off things. Good thing no one was around to see that he was singing the lyrics to a song.

The song reminded Liam of Mercedes. How they were in a romantic storyline together, but not in love. It was only for entertainment and for the fans, who loved romance. Yep, NXT had some weird fucking fans.

Thinking about Mercedes made Liam's heart race. Should he follow Bill's advice and ask Mercedes out or not? Part of him wanted to, but another part of him didn't want to. Liam was too nervous to ask her out.

"Guys, 10 minutes until SHOWTIME!" Triple H yelled nearby. Liam took off his Beats by Dre, which were gold, and placed them in his bag, along with his phone. Liam's personal guard, Mike, grabbed Liam's bag.

Mike looked through the bag, making sure Liam had everything. He did, so Mike nodded, telling him yes.

"I'm going to place this in your locker room, Liam." Liam nodded, pulling out a 20 dollar bill. Mike took it.

"Thanks, Mike. I'll see you later." Mike nodded and shoved the money in his pocket, making sure no one saw him. Liam gave him a thumbs up and watched as Mike walked off, looking suspicious. Liam groaned.

"Is something wrong?" Mercedes asked, walking up behind him. Liam forced himself to turn around and face Mercedes, who was acting weird. First, it was Mike, and now, it's her. What the fuck was going on?

"Yeah, something's wrong." Liam snapped, losing his patience. "It's Mike. He's being really weird, okay?"

"Oh, that guard? Let me tell you a secret." Mercedes leaned over to whisper in Liam's ear. "He's a dick."

Liam let out a deep chuckle, satisfied by her answer. Mercedes forced a smile, obviously very distressed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Liam noticed that Mercedes looked distressed. Mercedes didn't answer Liam. She was holding something back from him. Something that she didn't want anyone to know until she passed.

"Nothing. I'm okay." If only you knew my pain, Liam. If only you knew the agony I suffer every damn day.

"No, you're not. You're really pale, Mercedes." Liam pointed out. Did he know about Mike abusing her?

"I said I'm fine, goddammit!" Mercedes snapped, getting sick and tired of Liam. Mercedes had to hide it.

"Okay, I get it. I'll see you later, Mercedes." Liam brushed past her, prompting Mercedes to grab his arm.

"Wait." She paused, picking her words carefully. "Do you want to g-get coffee after the show's over?"

"Coffee? Baby, I'd love some coffee." A raspy voice replied as they walked up to Liam. Who was it? Mike.

"Mike, what the fuck are you doing?" Liam questioned, raising a eyebrow. Mike chuckled darkly and saw Mercedes look away in fear. Mike was known for being a violent and abusive boyfriend, but not like this.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm doing." Mike headbutted Liam hard. Liam fell down and Mike picked him up by the hair, making him hiss in pain. Liam tried to fight back, but Mike was strong. Strong and violent.

"Mike, let him go!" Mercedes demanded, watching on in horror. Mike shook his head and winked at her.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I don't think so." He looked down at Liam. "Let's do some damage to his…shoulder!"

"Please, Mike. Stop this!" Mercedes pleaded, her voice cracking. Mike wanted to cause her so much pain due to the fact that she was in a storyline with Liam. However, in order to do that, Mike had to hurt him.

"No! Tell me why you're in a romantic storyline with him!" Mike demanded, picking Liam up by the shirt.

"Fuck you, Mike!" Mercedes screamed, alerting everyone backstage. Mike didn't care if people heard or saw him doing this to Liam. Even if they did, Mike would fight them off, but wouldn't get too fucking far.

"Already did that." Mike shot back with a smirk. Suddenly, Liam headbutted Mike as hard as he could. It knocked Mike out instantly, making Mercedes gasp in shock. Did Liam just knock out Mike?

"Fucking asshole. I knew I couldn't trust him." Liam stood up and turned around, only to have Mercedes smash her lips to his. Liam kissed her back, feeling the same emotions as she was. She was thanking him.

Mercedes broke the kiss a minute later. Their lips brushed, but they didn't kiss. They would kiss later on.

"So…you still up for that coffee date?" Mercedes asked, out of breath. Liam was still in shock, but had to say yes to the date. Liam nodded and pecked Mercedes on the lips, making sure she was okay. Was she?

"Yeah. I'll see you after my match with Matt." Liam winked at Mercedes and walked off, feeling grateful.

As Mercedes watched Liam walk off, she smirked. He was in for a surprise after his match. A big surprise.

-Sometime Later-

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER…..CONOR BALOR!" One by Metallica blasted through the arena as the ref raised Conor's hand, declaring that he was the winner. Suddenly, the lights went off and everything went black.

One Finger and a Fist by Drowning Pool played as someone walked out, looking pissed off. It was...Mike.

Backstage, everyone gasped, including Mercedes. Mike was coming after Liam because of what he did. If she could kill Mike, she would, but couldn't. However, Vince could kill Mike by firing him from the WWE.

"What the fuck is going on?! Someone tell me what the fuck is going on!" Triple H demanded, pissed off.

"I don't know! This wasn't in the script, sir!" One of the creative writers shouted as he ran down the hall.

"Mercedes, that's your boyfriend, isn't it? Go out there and do something! Break kayfabe, goddammit!"

"He was my boyfriend." Mercedes revealed out loud. Everyone turned their attention to her, interested.

"What happened? Why isn't he your boyfriend anymore?" Rebecca asked, becoming concerned for Mer.

"He abused me for 2 months." Everyone in the room gasped. "It was brutal, but I survived it. I'm alright."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Enzo Amore questioned, raising an eyebrow. Why did everyone care so much?

"He said if I did, he'd kill Vince. And then, he'd come after you guys. I told him to fuck off, but he didn't."

"He was going to kill Vince?" Ric Flair chimed in. "That's probably the worst lie I've ever heard. Woooo!"

"Shut up, Ric! This is serious, ya bloody idiot!" Fergal snapped, getting sick of Ric. Rebecca placed a hand on Fergal's arm, trying to calm him down. Ric scoffed and walked away, not in the mood for Fergal's shit.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! SECURITY COMING THROUGH!" A rough voice demanded, trying to move all the superstars out of the way. It was a police officer, who had Mike in handcuffs. 5 security guards followed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please calm down. Everything is under control at this moment." The officer said.

"What about my brother, Officer? Is he okay?" Fergal asked the officer, who didn't answer. It happened.

The room went silent, waiting for an answer. The officer shook his head, making everyone gasp in shock.

"Your brother is hurt badly. He suffered two broken ribs and a broken collarbone. I'm sorry, Mr. Devitt."

"What?! No fucking way, man…." Bill mumbled, placing his head down. Bill hoped Mike stayed in prison.

"Where is he? Can I see him?" Fergal demanded, his voice cracking. The officer shrugged and walked off.

"I'm right here, Fergal..." A pained voice called out. Everyone gasped as they noticed Liam. He was hurt.

"You okay, brother? What happened out there?" Fergal questioned, grabbing Liam's hand. He was quiet.

"I don't fucking know, Fergal! He just came out and started to assault me. I kicked the fucker's teeth in."

"Does that explain the blood on your boot?" Dana Brooke asked, crossing her arms. Liam rolled his eyes.

"I guess it does. I'm pretty sure he lost….." Liam paused. "3 teeth. Maybe 5 or 6. I could care less, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get hurt again. We don't need another new talent getting injured. You got that?"

"Loud and clear, Ashley." Liam answered back, gritting his teeth. Dana cracked a smile and walked away.

"Come on, Liam. We're taking you to the hospital." Fergal offered his hand to Liam, but he didn't get up.

"I don't need help, Fergal. I can drive there by myself." Liam reassured his older brother. Fergal groaned.

"No, you can't. Just let me and Rebecca take you, okay?" Liam shook his head, holding his ribs. He had to get to the hospital and prove to everyone he was tough. He wanted to prove to everyone he was alright.

Mercedes walked out of the crowd of superstars, going over to Liam. The whole world seemed to freeze.

"Come on, Liam. Let me take you to the hospital." Mercedes pleaded, offering a hand. He took her hand.

"You still owe me that coffee date, Mercedes." Liam reminded her, bringing a smile to her face. It's true.

"A coffee date?" Charlotte questioned, raising her eyebrow. Liam groaned as everyone started cheering.

"Yes, a coffee date. Is that a problem, Ashley?" Mercedes asked, being irritated. No one spoke after that.

"Alright, guys. That's enough." Triple H stepped in. "Tonight was a crazy night. Don't bring this up again."

The superstars nodded and stopped cheering, walking away from the scene. Tonight was fucking insane.

"Are you okay, Liam?" Mercedes asked as she pulled him up. Liam hissed in pain, but remained…..calm?

"I would be okay if you took me to the hospital, Mercedes." Liam paused, groaning in pain. "I'm injured."

"I know you are. How's your collarbone and ribs?" Mercedes was laying down all the questions for Liam.

"They hurt, Mercedes. I wasn't expecting him to come out there and assault me. I was fucking terrified."

Mercedes didn't respond and continued to carry him to her car. Mercedes blamed herself for this. Why?

"Hey….don't blame yourself for this." Liam seemed to read her mind at that exact moment, knowing she was blaming herself. Mike was her abusive and violent boyfriend, which made it okay to blame herself?!

"But….I did this to you." Mercedes was trying not to break down, but failed. Tears started falling quickly.

"We're in a romantic storyline. It's not my fault Paul placed us in this storyline. Believe me, it sucks ass."

"I guess that's something we can both agree on." Mercedes released Liam as the two reached Mer's car.

Liam held his ribs and ignored the pain in his collarbone, trying to remain calm. He didn't feel like yelling.

As Mercedes unlocked her car, Liam got in the front seat. Reluctantly, Mercedes got in the driver's seat.

"Hey, Mercedes?" She faced Liam, who was shirtless. Oh my fucking god, why was he so goddamn sexy?

"Yeah, Liam?" Liam leaned over and kissed Mercedes on the lips. Mercedes kissed him back really rough.

"Thank you for always being there for me." Mercedes nodded and started her car. He was falling for her.

Even though today was a crazy day, the two friends remained strong. Mercedes and Liam were….in love.

Author's Note: BADA BOOM! Back at it again with another chapter! This chapter kinda didn't live up to the name Love Me, but will have a lot of fluff the next chapter, including some romance. You get it, guys.

I had to use Dana Brooke to piss off Liam because she's just so annoying. No offense to any Dana Brooke fans when I say that, but it's true. Also, a little information on Mike. He's an asshole and fucked up, guys.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think about Mike and Liam throwing down earlier and in the ring. Also, I don't own any songs that are in this story. I promise. Later!


End file.
